


no song without you

by creaturefromspace



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaturefromspace/pseuds/creaturefromspace
Summary: Princess Bubblegum invites Marceline over for a movie night.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 13
Kudos: 247





	no song without you

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the Obsidian premiere, I felt compelled to post this! These two make me so happy :')

Why was she so nervous? It wasn’t like this was a date, right? Marceline groaned, beating herself up over the endless amount of nerves racking through her. When Bonnie had invited her over to the castle to hang out, she had instantly agreed without bothering to even ask what the bubblegum princess had in store for them. The unknown ate away at Marceline when it came to Bonnie.

Their history was a series of soft touches, strained silences, and almost kisses. Sometimes all in one night, too. Marceline couldn’t help but feel confused after countless months of wondering where this was all going. She’d known about her not so platonic feelings for Bonnie from basically the moment they’d met. If only Bonnie wasn’t so frustratingly hard to read, Marceline would know if she was thinking wishfully or not. Truthfully, the vampire queen didn't even know if Bonnie was into girls like that, and she wasn't so sure Bonnie knew the same thing about her. They just never talked about it.

Marceline picked up her axe shaped bass, holding in her hands as she stood in front of her mirror. Debating whether or not to bring it along, she argued with herself that it sorta matched her outfit. Besides, girls were totally into that kind of thing, right?

Ultimately, she decided to bring it along just in case, strapping it behind her back as she flew off towards the Candy Kingdom. The cool night air helped ease the knots in her stomach somewhat as she made her way over. She’d made this trip so many times, she could have done it with her eyes closed. She talked herself down as best she could, knowing it would do her no good the moment she was in Bonnie’s presence.

When she reached the castle, she floated right next to the princess’ bedroom window, tapping her knuckles against the glass. Bonnibel appeared on the other side of the pane with a smile on her face a moment later, pushing her window outward to allow the vampire in.

“Hey, Bonnie,” Marceline greeted, putting her hands in her pockets as she casually floated inside.

“Marceline! I’m so glad you were able to make it,” Bonnie said, immediately shutting her bedroom window. “I know the invitation was pretty last minute.”

“No, it’s totally cool. I didn’t have anything else going on tonight.”

Bonnie smiled, crossing her room and heading towards her closet. “I see you’ve brought your guitar.”

Marceline tried to hide the flush in her cheeks as she internally scolded herself for deciding to bring the instrument over. “Yeah, I, um, always carry it with me. Just in case, you know? It’s no big deal.”

“Maybe you can play me something later,” Bonnibel suggested, sending Marceline’s heart into a frenzy.

“Yeah, okay.”

Bonnibel pulled out a projector from deep inside her closet, setting it off to the side while she leaned in to dig for more. It wasn’t until she’d found a black duffel bag did she finally close her closet door, allowing just enough time for Marceline to catch the picture of them the princess had taped along the door. Instantly, her palms became sweaty.

“So, what is all that?” Marceline asked, refusing to float any closer.

Bonnie moved gracefully, yet busily around the room, setting up the projector as well as a disc player. Marceline thought about offering her help when it looked like her friend was tangled in the wires, but her assistance was no longer needed after a few moments. She should have known better than to doubt the capabilities of her brainiac friend.

“About a week ago, I was doing some cleaning in the castle’s basement and I found this duffel bag. It has a bunch of old movies inside from centuries ago. I thought it would be nice if we could watch one together tonight. I’d like to see what they’re all about.”

Marceline rubbed her arm, delighted to have been the princess’ first choice, but feeling a little guilty about not including any of their other friends. “That’s really sweet, Bonnie, but what about Finn and Jake? Movie nights are kinda their thing. You don't think they'll feel left out?”

“They got really weird about watching movies with the copyright policy, remember? Besides, I thought it would be a good excuse for us to spend some quality time together. It’s a lot more innocent than the trouble you always try to get me up to.”

Marceline blushed, taking her words in a different way than they were surely meant to be taken. The only trouble she’d ever gotten the two of them into was some minor trespassing incidents and the time Bonnie had almost fallen off a giant candy corn tree and Marceline had to swoop in at the last moment to save her. She considered that a good night, though, because any night that resulted in holding Bonnie in her arms could never be anything but.

“I suppose you’re right,” Marceline said easily. “So, have you picked a movie out yet?”

Bonnie smiled at her in a way that made her bones tingle. “Yes. It’s a surprise.”

“Wait, why can’t I know? It’s cheating if you’ve seen it already.”

“I haven’t seen it all the way through,” Bonnie defended. “I barely started it before I decided it would be more fun for us to watch it together.”

Marceline pouted, but decided not to make it into a bigger deal. Bonnie probably had a good reason for picking the movie out, and it was kinda sweet that the bubblegum princess had thought of her when she’d watched it. Hopefully it wasn’t something weird or creepy. Then that would surely be bad news for her.

“Here,” Bonnie said, tossing Marceline a bag of licorice. “I picked this up at the market today. Thought you might appreciate it.”

Marceline greedily sucked the red out of a stick of licorice, discarding the candy once it turned completely gray. Bonnie finished getting the movie set up, turning off the lights in her room and moving onto her bed. She motioned for Marceline to join her, tapping the spot directly beside her. How could she object? The vampire floated over to her, stiffening when she could feel the princess’ heat radiating off of her.

Bonnie had her own snack. She sat on top of her covers, munching on kettle corn with a concentrated look on her face. Sounds from the movie starting got Marceline to pull her attention away before she got caught staring. It took all of about fifteen minutes for Marceline to catch onto what was happening in the movie. And when she turned to look at Bonnie for an explanation, she found the princess already looking at her, a nervous grin on her face.

“Is this movie… gay?”

Bonnie laughed a little, nodding her head. “Yes. I didn’t know they made films like this before everything.”

Marceline looked back over to the film, shaking her head. She was confused, to say the least. Maybe it was no secret that she was into girls herself, but Bonnie had never asked her about it before. It was interesting to think that she could have figured it out on her own, but then what had given it away?

“You look confused,” Bonnie said, pausing the movie.

Marceline shrugged. “This just isn’t what I was expecting when you said the movie made you think of me.” She paused. “Bonnie, you know I’m into girls?”

The princess laughed then, a full, hearty one. “Marcy, of course I know you’re into girls. I’ve totally caught you checking out Doctor Princess a few times.”

Marceline flushed red instantly. “No, you didn’t! I never did that!”

And she was telling the truth. The only girl she was ever checking out was Bonnie. Doctor Princess was cute and all, but definitely not her type. She liked them sweet in more ways than one. Still, she couldn’t exactly tell Bonnie that. It would only make things weirder than they already were.

“Fine, whatever you say,” Bonnie conceded. “But just so you know, I wouldn’t judge you if you were checking her out. She’s pretty cool.”

“Oh, yeah? Then why don’t you date her?” Marceline asked, knowing she was getting defensive, but refusing to let it go.

“Because I like someone else.”

The princess said it so simply, like Marceline maybe should have known this, but she hadn’t. Bonnie never mentioned liking someone. As far as she knew, her friend didn’t even have the time or interest to go out and meet new people. She couldn’t help but bristle at the idea of her spending time with someone else and feeling attracted to them. She knew it wasn’t her place, but she was jealous.

“You never told me anything about it,” Marceline grumbled.

“I haven’t?”

Bonnie said it like a joke, and Marceline considered the idea of the princess messing with her. Nothing could ever be too easy when it came to them, and this wasn’t any different. Clearly Bonnie was not planning on letting her in on this little secret, so she crossed her arms over her chest, turning back to face the movie. Bonnie must have gotten the hint because she pressed play again, choosing not to elaborate any further.

Still, as hard as she tried, Marceline could not let go of the fact that somebody she considered to be one of her best friends would keep something like that from her. The movie was interesting, and probably could have been one of her favorites if she’d been able to focus enough, but it just wasn’t able to keep her distracted. So, she really shouldn’t have been too surprised when halfway through the film, she lost it.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me that you’re into someone, Bonnie?” she demanded, startling the princess who fumbled with the remote to pause the film.

“Marceline, calm down,” she said, frowning now.

The vampire didn’t listen.

“I thought we were closer than that,” Marceline said, feeling her eyes start to burn in a way that reminded her she was more human than she could believe.

“Does it bother you that I have feelings for someone?”

Marceline felt dumbstruck. There was no correct way to answer that question. Yes, she felt bothered. She felt more than that. Honestly, she felt a little devastated, because for months now, she’d been hoping Bonnie would feel something for her. LSP had warned her about straight girls. She’d said they were ruthless creatures who preyed on the gays for their own amusement. There was no way Bonnie could be like that, though, could she?

“Marcy,” Princess Bubblegum said, gaining the vampire’s attention once again.

“Can I at least know who it is?” Marceline asked, avoiding the question, but hoping the sadness in her defeated tone would be enough for the princess to let it go.

Bonnie sighed. “What if I told you that you wouldn’t believe me if you knew?”

“Is it someone really ugly?” Marceline asked, confused.

The princess shook her head. “No. Someone really attractive, actually. Someone who doesn’t even know how attractive they truly are.”

“I don’t know any guys like that,” Marceline decided. “Are you sure it’s somebody that I know?”

Bonnie laughed, her eyes shining and betraying to Marceline how amused she actually was by this conversation. Marceline felt her blood begin to boil again, which said a lot considering she hadn’t had blood flow in centuries.

“I’m sorry for laughing,” Bonnie said, still smiling. “I just thought you’d figure it out by now. I thought it was obvious.”

“Well, I’m not exactly the smartest vampire around here, you know,” Marceline said, starting to feel a little embarrassed now. “Listen, Bonnie, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I guess it really isn’t any of my business.”

“Do you want to finish the rest of the movie?”

Despite feeling severely disappointed, Marceline found herself nodding in agreement. Bonnie seemed satisfied enough with that response and resumed the movie, laughing at the idiocy of the main character like nothing had even happened. Marceline sighed, determined to power through the remaining hour or so before she flew out of there. She decided it’d be a while before she came to visit Bonnie again.

When the film reached the part where the two main women began fooling around with one another, Marceline felt a weird tingling in her stomach, and fought to keep her eyes on the screen. She risked a glance over at Bonnie and found the younger girl already looking her way. There was a tension between them that Marceline could not explain, nor could she distract herself from.

Bonnie stared intently at Marceline's hands while the two women on the screen made love in the background. Their sounds of pleasure blended into white noise as Marceline’s throat dried up. She felt her lip tremble and realized for the first time in a long time, she had no idea what was going on. And it terrified her.

“I think I should go home,” she whispered, afraid of how strained her own voice sounded.

“Stay,” Bonnie said, her tone almost pleading. “I’m sorry for making things weird tonight.”

“I feel like you’re playing with me,” Marceline replied, shocked by the revelation she had yet to make until the words had left her mouth.

Bonnie looked hurt, but didn’t deny it. “I guess I don’t know how to properly handle interacting with someone who intimidates me.”

“ _I_ intimidate _you?_ Bonnie, that has _got_ to be a joke. What about me is intimidating? You’re like the most confident person I know.”

“You really have no idea,” Bonnie muttered, shaking her head. “Can I ask you something?”

“Are you going to tell me who it is you like?”

Bonnie nodded. “I will, but after you answer all my questions.”

“Doesn’t seem fair, but alright.”

“Why do you spend so much time with me?”

Marceline looked at her, wondering if that was really a question. “Because we’re friends. Because I enjoy your company. Because when I’m having a bad day, spending time with you always makes me feel better.”

“You don’t have other friends who make you feel better when you’re having a bad day?”

“Not really, no,” she answered, deciding to elaborate further despite the voice in the back of her head telling her not to. “It’s just different with you.”

Bonnie offered her a small smile. “Yeah, it’s different for me, too.”

“So, are those all your questions?”

“Not yet.” Bonnie looked at her with focus, almost as though she were studying the vampire queen. “Why haven’t you dated anyone?”

Marceline wanted to laugh, but the response didn’t seem appropriate. “I don’t know. I like unattainable people, I guess.”

“How do you know they’re unattainable?”

“Bonnie, I really don’t understand how any of this matters.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“ _What?_ "

Marceline shot straight up into the air, floating high above the mattress as she struggled to process whether or not she’d just been asked that. Bonnie looked flushed and hopeful, sending that tingling feeling back throughout Marceline’s insides. It was only then that Marceline understood what all the questions had been about.

Slowly, she lowered herself back onto the bed, facing Bonnie with an uneasy look. She sat with her legs crossed, glancing at the princess’ lips more than a few times. Bonnie just sat there, waiting patiently with a tentative smile on her face.

“You like me?” Marceline asked, her voice just barely above a whisper.

Bonnie’s smile widened, but still remained only a fraction of the size it normally was. “I do. A lot.”

“Since when?”

“A really long time. Since the day you played me that song you wrote about Simon.”

Marceline’s jaw dropped. “But that was only like a week after we met.”

“Yeah.”

Bonnie’s face had taken on a pinker look than usual, and Marceline realized she was blushing. The idea of her making the princess blush seemed unreal. Almost as unreal as the idea of Bonnie being into her for as long as she had been.

“Why didn’t you tell me anything sooner?”

“I liked getting to know you.” Bonnie reached for her hand, and the contact sent Marceline’s heart into palpitations. “We just have so much fun together. I didn’t want anything to ruin it.”

“I can’t believe how long it took me to catch on,” Marceline said, shaking her head. “Wait, you knew that I was into you? How?”

“Well, I didn’t know for sure. I was just hoping.” Bonnie shrugged. “I guess I just started catching on when you’d look at me a little too long, or how softly you’d touch me when you thought that I’d fall asleep next to you.”

“Hmm.”

Marceline realized she hadn’t been totally nonchalant about the whole thing, but she wasn’t expecting herself to have been so transparent either. Although she’d been alive for centuries, there were very few times she could point to a moment and know something good was happening. This one, however, she knew was going to change her life for the better. Just like the day she met Bonnie did.

“Did you still want to kiss me?” Marceline asked.

Bonnie didn’t even give her an answer. The princess leaned forward until their lips were pressed together, twining her fingers around Marceline’s. Marceline felt her world still, sighing against the softest lips she’d ever felt. Bonnie tasted sweet, like strawberries. Marceline pulled away first, her cheeks hot.

“Wow, Bonnie, if I had known you kissed like that, I’d have kissed you sooner.”

Bonnie laughed, rolling her eyes. “Oh, please. Something tells me you would have never worked up the nerve to kiss me unless I said something first.”

“Well, now you’ve said something and I never want to go a day without kissing you,” Marceline decided, leaning forward for another one.

They didn't get around to seeing the rest of the movie that night, but there was plenty of time for that. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
